


Making an Impression

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Families of Choice, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 to 200 word explorations of the relationship between Iceman and Northstar. Some happy, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This drabble was written for dawn_rogue as a Christmas present in 2008.

Bobby remained silent as Jean-Paul led him back to the car, opened the door for him, then directed him to get inside. He watched as his boyfriend crossed to the driver's side.

Jean-Paul quirked an eyebrow, "If you are so brain dead that you'd can't buckle yourself then you deserve what will happen to you."

Bobby laughed, buckled and said slowly, "I just don't know what shocks me more: that my parents actually like you or that you can be charming."

"I was feeling magnanimous."

"They've never liked anyone I've brought home," Bobby revealed.

"I'm irresistible," Jean-Paul smirked.

"That's true."


	2. All That's Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written for a challenge on X-men100 many years ago. It's angsty and not a happy look at this pairing.

It was just a red handbag, but Bobby couldn't seem to stop staring at it, holding it close. It was all he had left, it's arrival had led to Jean-Paul vanishing. Within a week all his things had been gone too. With no note, no goodbye, Jean-Paul'd just left.

He should have seen it coming, should have known because everyone always left him. He knew how worried Jean-Paul had been about his sister. Then she sent him the handbag with an address inside and he was gone. Bobby was left weeping on Hank's shoulder, whispering that he'll never love again.


	3. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Scott's POV.

Little Bobby Drake, who had successfully filled the brother role before Alex had came along, dating the arrogance that was one Jean-Paul Beaubier wasn't something Scott could really wrap his mind around.

Bobby was sweet and funny there was no way Jean-Paul could appreciate that, was there?

No, Scott told himself as he walked into the Rec Room and froze. There they were, curled up on the sofa together watching TV. Bobby looked relaxed and Jean-Paul was looking at Bobby with a content smile on his face. He'd never seen either look that happy before.

Scott decided he'd been wrong.


End file.
